


Guys and Dolls

by akire_yta



Series: kink bingo [5]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: F/F, Strap-On, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Bingo: "cross-dressing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guys and Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> The pun was stolen wholesale from [this DAR comic by Erika Moen](http://www.darcomic.org/2008/12/16/cocktail/), which led to the entire fic :D

  
Cass took one look at her and burst into giggles, her hand over her mouth.

Nic did another little twirl and doffed her fedora. “You like?”

Cass's eyes were bright as she nodded. “Absolutely. Al Capone, eat your heart out.”

Nic let her eyes wander over Cass, from the high heels that did amazing things to her legs, to the layers of fringe on her flapper dress, to the odd little cap plastered over her hair. “Wanna be my moll?” she asked, and Cass burst out laughing again, making the fringe swing and sway.

Nic put her fedora back on as Cass calmed her giggles and sashayed over to her. Her fingers deftly slid up Nic's tie, and she tugged lightly until Nic leaned in. “I heard you're pretty gangster,” she said, trying hard not to grin, her lips barely an inch from Nic's. “I'm pretty gangster myself.”

Nic had to kiss her before they both burst out laughing. “So, I think we're a shoo-in for best costume,” she said, kissing her one last time.

Cass pressed her body up against Nic, a speculative gleam in her eye. “I don't know,” she said, and Nic pouted. “After all,” she added, pushing away and heading back into their closet. Her voice was muffled as she rooted around in there. “It is a cocktail party.” When she reappeared, she had Nic's strapon harness dangling from one hand, and one of their smallest dildos in her other.

Nic put the pieces together and started cackling.

* * *

They were running late by the time they climbed into their car. “Thank god we have an automatic,” she declared as they pulled out of the drive. “Otherwise, in these shoes? We'd be bunny-hopping down the freeway.”

Nic grinned, shifting in her seat. The fake cock in her pants was pulling at the seam, making her pants tug up around her ass in less-than-comfortable ways. Cass glanced at her sideways. “You okay?”

Nic looked out the window, but it was dark, the other drivers preoccupied with their own cares. Nic was ready to bet those cares didn't include how best to wear a strapon under clothes. “Just...” she unzipped and tugged aside the panties she pulled over it to contain the jut of the erection, and the pinkish rubber head popped out of her fly. She tugged up the leg of her pants and sighed in relief. “Better. Just don't let me walk in hanging out like this.”

“Oh, I don't know,” Cass said slowly, with a long sideways glance before the traffic demanded her attention again. “That's one way to get the party started.” As they accelerated up the freeway, Cass let one hand drift off the steering wheel and reach over to feel the hardness jutting out of Nic's pants. “Have you ever fucked in a car?” she asked wickedly.

Nic tugged her hand away. “Not when it's doing sixty,” she said, a little alarmed. “Eyes on the road, missy. I do not want to have to explain to the cops that we crashed because my girlfriend couldn't keep her hands off my dick!”

Cass was laughing as she gave it one last stroke before returning her attention to driving.

* * *

Cass tossed Nic's fedora towards the dressing table and missed wildly. Nic didn't care, too busy trying to find the bottom of Cass's dress in among all the fringe. “How did flappers ever get laid,” she griped, mumbling into the soft skin of Cass's neck.

Cass laughed and reached down to tug it up so she could shimmy out of the dress. Nic was reminded, again, of just how hot her girlfriend was. She pushed, and Cass went back onto the bed, her tanned skin making the lace of her black bra and panties stand out in stark contrast. Nic felt her mouth go dry as she took in the band of lace at the top of each stocking, and she had to reach out, grabbing Cass's hand to stop her. “Leave them on,” she said, nodding at the stockings.

Cass smirked but relaxed back into the bed, arching up to wiggle her hands under her bra strap instead. As she tugged that off, Nic undid enough buttons to tug her own shirt off. She stepped out of her pants, easing her panties down over her strapon. Ditching the last scraps of costume, she crawled up the bed to kneel between Cass's open legs. “This was worth all the chafing,” she declared, letting her eyes and hands roam over Cass's neck and chest.

“Poor baby,” Cass teased, sitting up on her elbows. “Want me to kiss it better?”

Nic kissed her instead, gliding up her body to press their mouths together, moaning softly as the dildo dragged across Cass's belly, the movement pushing the toy against her clit, almost but not quite right. “Why sir,” Cass giggled, nipping at Nic's lower lip. “Are you happy to see me?”

Nic laughed and slotted herself in between Cass's thighs. “I'm always happy to see you, dollface,” she said in her best Chicago gangster drawl.

Cass laughed again as she shifted her legs wider, slotting them together. For a brief second, Nic wished she could feel her cock; she knew from the easy slide that Cass was wet and ready. She reached over, straining her reach to tug open the drawer in the bedside cabinet. The lube was cool in her hand, and she stroked her cock a few times, taking it back up to body temperature. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Cass breathed. Her fingers bumped against Nic's as she took hold and guided her in.

* * *

The blinds turned the streetlight outside into a latticework of muted orange, streaking across their bodies as they lay, sprawled and panting. “And a good time was had by all,” Cass said at last, satisfaction dripped from every syllable. She reached over and gently flicked the head of the dildo, making it sway loosely in the harness.

Nic hissed softly, supersensitive after wearing it too long. “Help me out,” she pleaded, fumbling with the buckles.

Cass tugged it down, over her hips and legs, and dropped it off the end of the bed. “We need to clean up,” Nic pointed out without much enthusiasm.

“Just a minute,” Cass mumbled, kissing her way back up the inside of Nic's thigh, nuzzling through her pubic hair to come to rest face-down on Nic's belly.

Nic petted her hair. “Do you miss boys?” she asked suddenly. She had no idea where the question came from; she thought she had dealt with any lingering issues about Cass's bisexuality long ago.

Cass just laughed and shook her head. “Not really. You have a very pretty cock. Several in fact,” she amended, and Nic had to grin. “And the rest of you is pretty pretty too.” She was smirking as she lay her cheek on Nic's belly, and Nic felt her heart clench as she fell in love again.

“Shallow,” she teased fondly, pulling gently at Cass's shoulders. “Come on, dollface, shower.”

Supporting each other, they staggered off to get ready for bed.


End file.
